


Live Personal Education

by MiaSchwarz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), check please AU - Fandom, omgcp
Genre: Check Please - Freeform, Check Please! - Freeform, Check Please!AU, Description of body fluids, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Jack and shitty are great bros, Jack zimmermann/shitty knight, M/M, OMG Check Please!, is that even a tag?, men having sex, this is not a serious story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSchwarz/pseuds/MiaSchwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A road-trip, an away game, then a blizzard and now the Hockey Team of Samwell is stuck in a Motel for the night. Jack and Shitty are stuck to share a bed, but at least Shitty is wearing his She-Ra-Pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moderate Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The House That Jack Built - Metallica

Shitty B. Knight woke up - with pants and a T-Shirt - covered in sweat, with Jack breathing heavily against his neck, squeezing his rib-cage and something pointy poking into his She-Ra-Pants covered ass. That his best friend was dry humping him in his sleep only came to Shitty's mind, because he remembered their away-game and that they had to stay in a motel near the highway which was closed because of a blizzard, but there only where a few rooms left so he and Jack had to share a king-size bed and he only got under the covers because Jack insisted he put on pants and a T-Shirt. So instead of sleeping nakedly on the floor in peace, his Captain's moderate ambitions where definitely not saved by pants and shirts at all. It was hilarious, Shitty thought first, but he was a decent bro and Jack was getting into some heavy work on his lower back. Also breathing was un-chill with a heavy hockey player on top.

“Hey, Jack, sweetheart and light of my life, wake up, fucker!”

Jack stirred, then flinched and tried to jump right off the bed violently, but Shitty knew him well enough so he held the taller man's arms around his torso and his legs pinned down by his own.

“Ah, what? Shitty, lemme go”, Jack struggled agitated.

“Nah, bro, first you calm down, shush.”

Jack was still struggling, but small sisters and years of bro-wrestling with Ransom and Holster payed off eventually, so Shitty rolled half onto his back and pressed Jack down under him until the movements stopped.

“Shitty, what are we doing?”, Jack asked after a long minute of silence.

“We? Nothing. I was sleeping innocently, but you woke me from my slumber, because you tried to strangle me in your sleep!”.

“What? I … no! What!”, Jack tensed.

“Nah, chill, just joking.”

“Oh, Mon Dieu, Shitty, thank luck, haha.”

“Yeah”, Shitty drawled, craned his neck and nuzzled his mustache into Jack's temple, “actually I really was asleep, but you had kind of a dream and tried to fuck my leg.”

“What??? Oh fuck! Please tell me it's a joke as well.”

“No, can't help you, man”, Shitty responded and Jack groaned in misery.

“Right, I'm sorry, Shits.”

“Okay.”

“Could you get off me, now?”

“No, you are still kinda hyperventilating, sorry, bro”, Jack groaned again.

“Stay tight, my captain, just five minutes of mutual breathing and you can go back to your sweet dreams”

“Ha, you so funny, Shits. Get off me, I just use the bathroom and come right back, promise.”

“Ha, nice try, but no crying in da bathroom no mo', Jack. We agreed on that.”

“I'm not going to cry”, Jack snapped but cleared his throat instantly, ”Sorry for that, but I'm not having a panic attack. I just want … well, I need to …”, he wriggled his hips and Shitty got the clue “… to have a sad jerk in the rotten bathroom? Bro, I am sure that place is where the green couch was bred!”

“Well, have a better idea then! I'm not going back to sleep like this and I'm not jerking off in front of you!”

“Hmmmm …”, Shitty let his head fall back over Jack's shoulder and made some brain storming over that statement, ignoring the muffled complains beneath him and lying as heavy limped as possible sprawled over his friend.

“Actually …”.

“No! Shitty! No! Whatever you think, the answer is no!”

“You don't even know what I think about, man, give me a chance!”

There was no waiting or further talking because Jack started to wrestle Shitty off in earnest. Both men struggled through limps caught in sheets, Jack trying to get away and Shitty clinging to him, calling him stupid pet-names and slobbering Jack's face whenever he came near enough. Shitty was trim and far more flexible than the strong athlete could handle sometimes, so Shitty ended up sitting across Jack's chest stuffing his face with a pillow, pointedly declaring:

“Jack … you better … listen to me … braaaah!”

Jack was half twisted into the sheets and Shitty was not helping him at all, not with his butt pressed to his chest, defeated under attack with a stupid pillow and the state of his pants … He had enough. With one last effort he pushed Shitty to the end of the bed and jerked out of the sheets. Both men ended up kneeling in-front of each other like tousled pit-bulls, Jack glaring, Shitty looking funny.

“You better not have a stupid idea and you better speak fast”, Jack sneered and Shitty lifted an eyebrow unimpressed.

“Jack, trust me, it's half past naked in the middle of the night. Be assured to get your beauty-sleep after whatever we do to this”, he pointed at the visible outline of Jack's erection in his pants. Jack felt his face burn, his patience running thin and this was bordering on annoying, even for Shitty's standards.

“So, since we are both awake and don't want to run through the wild, I can offer a deal, mainly to your satisfaction and by the way to my entertainment and scientific interest on the subject”. Shitty was doing this mustache-stroking thing again, when he thought about one of his brilliant ideas. It made Jack even more suspicious.

“Shits, like I said, I'm not rubbing off in-front of you!”, he was grinding his teeth hard, feeling the plastic-toothguard he was always wearing while sleeping crunch by the pressure.

“But you are gay, or at least bi, am I right?”, Shitty looked hesitant for a short moment.

“Yes, gay, but … what are you hitting at?”, Jack was seriously getting ready to knock out his best friend out and let him sleep in the hallway if this was going on any longer.

And now Shitty looked also far to smug and pleased for Jack's liking.

“Bro, Jack, Jack, bro, do you wanna have sex with me?”


	2. Requests and Discoveries

All the anger and annoyance had vanished off Jack's system and where replaced by confusion and … just confusion, but a lot of it and it clearly showed on his face, because his best friend huffed and threw himself dramatically across the bed.

“Come on, Jack, get it together, man, and give it a thought at least. I mean, look at me, bro, what a shame to say no to my pretty body straight away”, he held the back of a hand above his forehead like he was swooning.

“Straight …”, Jack muttered, “but, you are straight? Uh, are you high or something?”, so much confusion.

“Brah, you just woke me up, we have been on the road all day AND played a game. When was there any time to get shwashted? You have seen my lovely face all the day long, man!”, Shitty shook his head like it was the most stupid thing Jack could have said ever.

“But … still, why do you want to have sex with me? Are you making fun of me? Because I swear, Shitty, if you are taking the piss …”

“No, Jack, seriously. I just did a brainstorm and I thought, why not? Jack is horny, Shitty is awake. Jack likes bros, Shitty is Jack's best bro and a great one as well, I might ad. Jack is getting some fun, Shitty is getting some live personal education about heteronormativity and some fun. So Jack can do the stuff with Shitty. It's not that complicated actually.” Shitty noded at himself as if to make a point and Jack was looking at him.

“Okay”

“Wha?”

“I said okay, to everything, to your question. Let's have sex, eh?”, Jack looks at Shitty and tilts his head lightly to the left in expectation of a reaction.

“What? I mean, what? No debating? No denying? No panic? Are you sure?”

“Well”, Jack settles down on his legs a little more comfortable, ”as you said, you are my best bro and a great one. And some fun would be … appreciated”, he looked at his pants and frowned while he picked at the wet spot of fabric with long fingers and an unhappy expression.

“Huh, well excuse me, but I am tempted to change my mind, because this is a mood-killer, brah. I was totally prepared to have a solid argument with stats and pros and stuff. You ruined it, you unpredictable boring Canadian!”, he mock shoved Jack away from him with his legs.

“Good thing that I know how to tempt you, Mister Knight, you are far to easy to convince”, Jack wriggled his eyebrows and licked his lips like in a bad movie and Shitty wriggled his mustache and made big googly eyes at his friend. 

“Yeah, that's the spirit, Zimmermann. Have your wicked way with me!”, they both laughed at each other.

“No, seriously, Shits, how does this work? What do you think we are doing?”

“Ta, I for my part have no experience with gay sex, but you have. Also I have no idea what you wanna do and this should be about you. Lardo says, I am practically a living doll, she makes all kinds of arts with my skin. So, feel free to experiment!” He was sprawled over the bed like a starfish.

“But you are not a doll, you know that, right? You are my best friend and not a toy or something”, Jack frowned.

“Brah”, Shitty patted Jack's leg, “that was just a metaphor, okay? I was saying, I'm ready for what you are ready. We talk about stuff and do stuff we like. But you should really do the practice part, because, brah, I have no idea about men having sex”.

Jack seemed to think about that. “Okay”, he said again, “I can tell you what I'm going to do and you tell me if you are good with that, or not, deal?”

“Sounds great to me, brah”, they fist bumped and to Shitty's surprise Jack was all over him in an instant. He slid his arms around the smaller man's rib-cage right under his shoulder-blades and pressed the length of his body into him. Nuzzling his nose into Shitty's throat he made soft humming sounds. After the initial surprise, Shitty relaxed into the solid weight on top of him. Jack was so much stronger than anyone Shitty had lying on him, at least in this kind of situation. Pretty sure Holster was a shit-ton heavier. He felt the muscles of the athletes back under his hands, strong legs moving between his own. Jack's embrace was powerful as well and he kept nipping along Shitty's throat.

“Enjoying yourself?”, the younger man managed to ask through his shallow breath beneath the weight.

“Yeah …”, Jack sighed and licked a long stripe over Shitty's throat. The stubble felt foreign, but Shitty was privately pleased that his friend was very much into this. It was interesting and … very intimate. 

“You okay, too?”, Jack stopped what he was doing to wait for an answer.

“Everything all right up here. You are pretty heavy by the way. And you could use a shave”, Shitty brushed a hand over the beard-burn he could already feel under his jaw.

“Says the dude with the silly facial hair”, Jack continued his mission on Shitty's throat and Shitty squeezed his bum with his hands in return. He was thinking of a witty reply, but Jack was melting into him with a low groan while having his butt-cheeks fondled, so Shitty refrained from teasing the Canadian, amazed at how much Jack seemed to like what they did. 

“Yeah, man, I always wanted to have your glorious arse all to myself”, Shitty was roaming his hands all over the back of his heavily breathing friend, who was rubbing his whole body against him, peppering licks and nips at Shitty's throat and collarbone.

'This isn't too bad', Shitty thought and Jack was stroking his torso, mouthing along his skin with closed eyes, humming, taking deep breaths. Of course, Jack was a stunning guy and he wasn't his best friend for no reasons, all careful and gentle and considerate. Okay, he was also really kinda heavy and he was rubbing his crotch at Shitty's crotch. And yes, Shitty had to admit, that was very strange, getting a boner without really getting into it, but it was also interesting. He was contemplating the mysteries of human biology and nearly missed Jack addressing him under his breath.

“Shitty! Shits! Can I kiss you, please? Please!”, and Shitty felt like a Golden Retriever mummy drowning in affection, suffocated by a bunch of insistent puppies. And his face was also ridiculously wet from Jack's lovemaking yet, so he huffed out a laugh. He felt seriously drowning in warmth and skin and Jack's weight, it was really something.

“Yeah, of course, sure, man”, he gasped under his breath and Jack was pressing wet lips to his own, all open mouth and tongue and rumbling moans. Shitty had to admit, that it was rather heady and he did what he could to give as much as Jack did, holding his arms around the athlete's body and kissing right back. Jack was warm and a fine sheen of sweat could be felt at his neck, he was grinding into Shitty with earnest. At some point this seemed to take forever and Shitty was concerned that he might stay like this until dawn, but luckily Jack wasn't really done with his plans at that point. He slowly hesitated in his moves, stopped kissing Shitty and was rubbing his cheeks gently at the younger man's face obviously in deep thought. With a determined inhale of air Jack seemed to straighten himself up internally and Shitty was suddenly more alert again.

“Shits?”

“Yeah, Jack?”

“Um, can I, maybe, ask something? Only if you are okay with it?”, Jack looked stupid when he was insecure, some people might find it adoring, but sometimes, like these, Shitty was immune to it.

“Only if you stop stammering every time you wanna move an inch more than usual. Come on, brah, I already agreed to do stuff. Do I look like in agony?”

“Well …”, Jack considered the state of his friend, all flushed with warmth, blotchy pink spots on his chest, red marks on his throat, his face wet and red as well, heavy breathing … Shitty was a mess and it made Jack's face heat up because of different feelings.

“Dude, I mean, you are a force of nature I wasn't prepared for, who would? It's a shame you're only into dudes. Lardo would totally breed your children, man!”

Jack laughed, shaking his head and Shitty took the chance to ruffle his hair violently and licking his face.

“Ugh!”, Jack protested and pressed his wet face into Shitty's chest, aiming for severe bear-burn to tease him.

“Wah! Brah! Stahp!”, Shitty wailed and pushed one hand into Jack's face. The older man giggled and licked Shitty's palm in return, but he got another face-full of hand for that. Suddenly he embraced Shitty in a tight hug and pressed his nose into the crook of Shitty's throat and shoulder with a happy sound, so that the roughing finally stopped. Lying on top of his friend again, feeling his solid body and taking in the closeness Jack became aware of his erection again and remembered his request.

“Can I see your bum, please?”


	3. No Pants, No Complaints

This was exceptionally more awesome than having Jack humping him from behind, because watching the Canadian's face right the moment Shitty said yes was … something, definitely. If possible Jack's pupils went even wider while his gaze became distant somehow. With slow and sure movements he lifted Shitty's legs and spread them apart. He crawled between them and moved them around his waist to rest on his hips. Shitty felt rather comfortable, even if a little bit on display. But Jack was stroking his legs and looking at him with a fond gaze.

“Can I touch?”, he asked quietly, looking at Shitty, stopping his motions and waiting for a response.

“'Course you can”, and Jack lifted Shitty's legs against his belly, placing a pillow from somewhere under his pelvis. In a flash of sense Shitty hooked his arms under his knees to help his friend along. When everything seemed to be right for him, Jack started to stroke Shitty's legs, kneading the strong muscles there. With his thumb he tentatively brushed along the younger man's entrance while he started to stroke his own erection hazily with his other hand. In this position Shitty mentioned the faint blush on Jack's prominent cheekbones that also started to show at his jawline and spread in a light v-shape just under his collarbones. His breathing became deep and heavy while he literally caressed Shitty's bum until his jaw went slack and his eyes nearly fell shut.

After a deep sigh with closed eyes Jack left Shitty's butt to card his hand trough his own hair, heaving another sigh. He finally looked at Shitty again and the younger man couldn't help but admire the professional athlete in all his unearthly beauty. With his hair brushed back like that he was the exact image of his father and fuck, Shitty had to give them both credit where it was due, they where stunning specimen of human males.

„Shitty, um …“, Jack cleared his throat, looking somewhere at Shitty's lower body, „can I … kiss you?“. Shitty smirked, „of course, man, come here, you don't have to ask every time“. But Jack shook his head. „No, I mean, can I … can I kiss you … there?“. Shitty was seriously surprised, because, well, that was … something again. Because, you know, he was a decent bro and a more decent lover, though he hated that term, but that's not the matter. He was a considerate and caring partner, always asking for permission. And despite his glorious fame he was not a womanizer, most certainly not. He cared for his partners and was patient. So, to ask a woman to give him head was something Shitty would only consider at a very far point of a relationship, he just was that kind of guy. It made him sick to hear guys talk shit about „girls blowing 'em“ in some nasty restroom or alley or backstage. So Jack offering him THAT … it meddled with some parts of his brain so he may have looked like an idiot, all open mouth and adoring heart-eyes, which made Jack uncomfortable. The older man began to stammer:

„I'm so sorry, Shits, you don't have to say anything, some guys find it disgusting and you already agreed to let me fuck you eventually, so don't be mad or something, I … sorry, Shits!“

Shitty got finally back to his dork-friend's line of thinking. While he had some kind of intense bro-bronding moment about the confession of his best bro, said bro was embarrassed about … what? Hygiene? Sanitary? He laughed and nearly lost his balance, again.

„Jacko, bro, it's fine, but seriously. I am most honored, because, I mean, my best friend goes all dopey eyes over my hairy ass and wants to do the dirty and he thinks, I get the creeps because it's icky. That's my boy. If I wasn't in this position, I would totally ruffle your stupidly handsome hairstyle. So if you would be so kind to help me out here …“ Jack laughed lightly, shook his head and with a sigh of relieve he rubbed his cheek at Shitty's leg.

„There is a good boy, but I am flattered somehow you wanna do this. You really wanna do this? Stick your tongue in my ass?“. Jack looked at him with a crooked eyebrow.

„Well, something like that“, he stroked long lines over Shitty's legs, his eyes going hazy again, „so, can I …“, Shitty re-positioned himself again with a violent jerk on the mattress. „I am ready!“, he declared dramatically and Jack chuckled.

Shitty's first thought was, that it would be strange to have Jack licking his hole, because … Well, it just seemed like a weird image in his head. Of course he was still okay with what they agreed, but at some thoughts of what Jack would come up with, he felt uneasy. Penetration was not even on the first places of weirdness for him, but Annilingus somehow was. So when Jack seemed to dive into some kind of subspace, all dopey eyes and licking his lips in expectation, Shitty was preparing for awkwardness. 

And granted, the first touch of tongue was strange and still unexpected. Jack was parting his butt with his hands, alternating between long seconds of licking and several breaks to take a breath in which he was admiring the view. Shitty was amazed of the enthusiasm and the gusto. Jack had a lot of fun with his arse. Shitty was pleased that he dismissed his own discomforts in favor of trusting his best friend to know what he did. And what he wanted. Through the wetness and the warm breaths he didn't expect Jack to pull a sudden move. He casually took Shitty's erection in his hand, gave it two testing strokes and swallowed it to the root in one swift motion. The sudden heat, wetness and suction made Shitty gasp in surprise. The resulting rush of sensation flashed through his pelvis and up his spine. Jack was sucking and licking him with such force and determination, Shitty came with a shout into his friend's mouth. 

“Fuck, you fucker, fuck!”, Shitty panted and shoved Jack away out of over-stimulation. The older man grinned from ear to ear.

“Not okay?”, he asked with feigned innocence, the little bitch.

“Dude, you know I'm sensitive as shit! Was that really necessary?”, Shitty was acting like a child and he felt he had the right for that. But Jack only chuckled, that sassy beaut.

“Well”, Jack lifted an arrogant eyebrow in mock seriousness, “you seemed far to smug and before you where making fun of me …”

“You just decided to give your best brah a stroke and make him cum in 10 seconds? Weak, Captain”, Shitty sniffed in mock annoyance. 

“Sorry, I … I suddenly felt silly … doing what I did”, at least he had the decency to blush now.

“Aw, man, none of that. You had fun?”, Shitty held Jack's face in his hands, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Yeah”, Jack responded and he smiled at his friend.

“That's my brah, having fun doing stuff with old Shitty, aaaaaw”, he squeezed Jack's face who huffed and sat back up between Shitty's legs. 

“Sorry, that was rather bold, I mean …”

“Aw, come on, it was so nice and funny 'till now. Don't kill the moohoood!”, he tried to shove one foot into Jack's face, the wrinkled nose and exclamations of disgust where the perfect result.

“What? You not like my happy feet? Dude, my mom would say, you put things in your mouth decent people wouldn't even put in their hands. Lick my feet!”

“Ha! No!”, Jack wanted to swat Shitty's flailing legs away, but he got distracted and suddenly fell into thought. 

“Huh? Wassup?”, Shitty looked at Jack with a curious face.

“Uhm … did I really kill the mood?”, the sad look an Jack's face was really sad.

“Naaaaaah, 'course not, was just teasing. What are you up to?”, Shitty seemed almost eager and Jack felt his nerves calm down.

“I … um … would you … can you turn on your front?”

“Yeah, sure”, and with some struggling Shitty was lying on his belly, all remaining clothes finally off the bed, because Shitty thought it was ridiculous how much clothes he was wearing at all. Jack was not complaining for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you already miss Shitty's pants, you can look at them here:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/600x315/0e/19/b3/0e19b3b73d034d1eccd56591715af638.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

“Can you get on your knees, please?”, Jack asked after stroking Shitty's legs, his butt and back for a while. With a 'hopp' Shitty was on his hands and knees, wriggling his bum at Jack who chuckled and placed a hand on one cheek to knead the muscle hard. In a smooth move he was covering Shitty with his own body, pressing himself into the smaller man's back with a delightful sigh. He reached his arms around his friend and stroked over his chest and stomach, inhaling the musky scent at Shitty's nape.

Shitty thought, this position was somehow more comfortable, but just as intense as lying on each other. While he could clearly breath better, Jack was still a solid mass on him. His arms around Shitty's ribs, his abs pressing into his back, his legs shifting with intend and of course Jack's erection pressed against his butt. It felt foreign and strange, very hard, very warm and astonishingly wet as well. That was interesting, in Shitty's mind, even though he had no idea how this junk of information could be of any serious use at all. Maybe it was just because Shitty was attentive and interested in learning knew things and contemplate privately about the beautiful diversity of people. 

When Jack was mouthing at his shoulders and grinding into his friend's back, all but panting and moaning silently, Shitty was sure, the Canadian had no such thoughts recently. But it was okay because he kept stroking his chest and stomach, that was nice. And when he was so far gone to rub his nipples between two fingers and stroke through the top of his pubic hair with tentative touches, Shitty found himself enjoying the attention more and more. With a deep sigh he let his head fall and rested his forehead on the mattress. 

“Are … are you okay?”, Jack asked breathless, pressing his own forehead into the dip between Shitty's shoulder-blades. Despite the strong manhandling of his Captain, Shitty could feel the delicate touch of eyelashes and the soft air of breath on his skin. Despite the obvious treatment of arousal the young lawyer was experiencing, this difference of pure strength and careful gentleness was as usual for his best friend, as his grumpy demeanor and his deep concern for those he cared for. Shitty felt a strong wave of affection and respect for Jack at that question and it came to his mind that the feeling was mutual. If he was some sappy poet, he would say that his heart was swelling with a new rush of love for his very best friend and it did interesting things to his brain. But that had to wait for another time.

“Yeah”, he huffed in response and wiped his sweaty forehead over the back of one of his hands.

“Yeah, totally fine, how about you back there?”, he pushed his butt into Jack's groin as to emphasize his question. 

Jack sighed and if the intense body-contact and the sloppy kissing of his neck was any indication, Shitty was certain that the other man was more than kinda okay. Although he kept doing something strange with his pelvis, because he seemed to try very hard not to touch … well, Shitty would say Jack was wasting some precious brain capacity by avoiding to touch Shitty's ass with his dick while lingering in an uncertain state of intense arousal and not being able to come like this. And without even seeing the older man's face, Shitty had a sense that he was also kinda brain-dead right now and if there was anything to happen about the initial intent, he had to do something before things got stuck in a hazy loop. Also by the way he was wet all over with saliva and sweat and Jack's pre-come. While he couldn't do much about the jizz on his butt, he could certainly dry his face and neck with the towel the universe had so thoughtfully let him drop on the nightstand, not only to annoy his Canadian friend, but also to be available at the perfect time. He send a thank-you to the universe in general and lifted himself up. The movement caused Jack to sit back on his heels and in a knot of limps Shitty finally sat comfortably on Jack's lap. 

This was nice, even though strange as well. Their position forced him to spread his legs wide around Jack's calves and it left his private parts very open, causing a light feeling of being vulnerable. But the still lasting embrace of his friend from behind was far more comforting. Shitty felt the other man's rib-cage moving with deep breaths and his heartbeat against his skin, too. And it helped that he had a dry face now, Shitty appreciated the small joys of life. Jack was leaning into him, his head resting on one shoulder and his arms still wrapped around the younger man's torso. Shitty covered them with his own, wondering about the feeling of another skin under his fingers. 

“What you gonna do now?”, Shitty asked and Jack was startled. Yes, of course, he had something in mind at first. But all the touching and all the skin and all the kissing and rubbing, feeling another human so near and intimate, it made his head spin and his brain mushy. He was very aware of his erection throbbing between his legs, but 'this' was so much better than a quick release. The solid form of his friend was welcoming, warm and comforting, Jack felt like he could drown in it. And now Shitty held his hands. It was so very grounding, it seemed so good Jack became aware of a sting in his gut. Before his anxious brain could even start into overdrive anything, he forced himself into action instead. 

He held his best friend even tighter, he was sure he forced the air out of Shitty's lungs with that. The other man huffed a laugh and snuggled his butt - his butt of all things, Mon Dieu - into Jack's groin, sending a spark of pleasure trough his abdomen. With a sobbing breath Jack dropped his forehead on Shitty's shoulder.

“Crisse, Shitty, you … you're my best friend, but please …”, Jack pressed a kiss against his neck, it left Shitty kind of breathless, too. 

“'Course, Jack!”, he tried to nudge the taller man's face with his nose by craning his neck to the side, but Jack only sighed deeply and his body started to shake.

“You feel so good. Fuck. It's been so long …”, Shitty was pretty sure, there would be beard-burn on his shoulders in the end as well. And the guys and Lardo would make fun of him until the end of all. But how could he care, when his best friend was out of this world, having a mind-meltingly good time? The following movements and rearrangements of the two went into a bit of a blur for Shitty. A heady mixture of skin, limps, kisses and wetness. Very much wetness in fact. His face was wet, again, his neck, his shoulders, his ass. For some reason his hands remained dry still, but wherever he touched Jack, he found hot skin and some sort of sticky wetness. Jack himself was beyond caring, busy to cover his friend with endless amounts of affection. Shitty felt like a very loved stuffed toy and though Jack was concerned to reduce his best friend to just an object, Shitty wowed to himself to overthink the fragile appearance of dolls in general. They had a pretty tough job in fact, he thought, and if the young lawyer had time to ponder about this new nugget of perception he would have been occupied for a bit. But having some genius thinking while a big, hot Canadian athlete filled with lust was doing the dirty with him was kinda distracting. 

Shitty had to admit, that being the target of Jack's (manly) affection was hot, but wet and he tried to think about his own experiences. Was it always like this only he couldn't care in 'the heat of the moment'? Was Jack a slobbery smooch or was it just inevitable to be soaked by sweat, spit and cum after eons of making out? Was this like women felt with all the squelching wetness between the butt-cheeks? Sure, this was nice and stuff, but Shitty was getting tired and this session literally felt like hours had already passed. Shitty was always up to some nice body contact, but after the road-trip and the game and the blizzard and all? And what the flying eff was Jack up to now? 

He had moved backwards, a little bit away from Shitty. 

“Whatcha doin'?”, he asked Jack who cleared his throat.

“I have … an idea. Could you put your legs together, please? I would like to … uhm”, Jack was either blushing furiously or had some trouble finding the right words, but Shitty was with him although he couldn't see what was going on around his butt.

“Say no more”, he exclaimed and did as requested. He was well on the verge of faking fatigue or initiating a fight to stay awake some moments before, but this new tilt of action helped to revive some of his enthusiasm.

“Calisse. So hot … uhm … this is going to be … a bit weird, I guess”, Jack was mumbling and absentmindedly touching Shitty's butt. 

“'S all-right, man, did the same with my first girlfriend. Where to scared of real sex at first, huh”. 

“Really?”, Jack stopped shortly and seemed interested in this starting conversation. But meanwhile he was covering Shitty's back again and the sudden movement of his erection against the crease of tender skin between Shitty's legs made any coherent thought vanish somewhere. In fact everything became suddenly very erratic on his back, Shitty would remember in an afterthought. Jack was breathing hard, thrusting his cock into the tempting clutch of Shitty's legs with strong, urgent movements. Shitty had to struggle along the insistent pushing and moving on top of him. He couldn't mention it often enough, but Jack was big, strong and heavy, especially while humping and groping. As Jack's breathing increased into gasps and low moans Shitty's easily destracted brain unhelpfully delivered an observation of what was happening. Shitty on all four - or more likely on his knees and elbows while steadying himself so he wouldn't knock into the headboard or just fall off the bed finally - legs pressed together, ass in the air. And Jack … well Jack was earnestly in some kind of a state actually – his whole body pressed against Shitty's back, he was mouthing at the younger man's neck, stroking his chest and thrusting with strong movements. As Shitty was impressed by the still remaining abilities of his own brain, he was certain that Jack's brain was entirely off-line, all his current senses reduced to the sensation in his groin. At least if the panting and moaning and slobbering of his back was any indication. So when his Canadian friend was heading straight into primal instinct infused bliss, Shitty felt like wrestling for composure. Everything was weird and erratic and warm and, yes, wet and he was getting exhausted. On top of all this? This was hilarious! It was intense and special and just awesome, but silly. Not silly because of Jack or what they where doing, just the whole thing in general. Shitty always thought, he had a nick for special situations to happen to him and this was definitely one of the more important ones. But his brain kept imagining both of them doing the thing and Shitty had difficulties to keep breathing steadily despite starting the giggles. 

At some point all was getting to an end, because Jack had obviously climaxed recently. His breathing calmed down as did the moving, the stroking and the kissing. And, of course, at some point in the last minutes the initial wetness at Shitty's butt had exceptionally increased in its amounts. Shitty heaved a private sigh of relief when Jack lifted himself up on his knees with a huff and climbed off the bed to do search for something on the ground. With great effort not to stain the linen more as necessary, Shitty left the bed as well.

“Merci, Shitty”, Jack said and gave him a towel with a strange look on his face.

“You okay, brah?”, Shitty asked and tried to clean himself with the already very sticky towel.

“Uh, me? Yeah, but are you okay?”, now Jack was bordering on looking concerned and ashamed.

“Dude, great show, man! I mean, you didn't have to blow me, of course. But nice gesture, brah, I appreciate it! Hope you had some fun, huh?”, Shitty was still trying to clean himself.

“I appreciate what you did, thank you, I think … I had some fun, yes”, Jack was blushing but smiling, so Shitty grinned back.

“Brah, don't sound like it was torture. Jack had a good time, Shitty had an interesting time, everything is fine. See?”, Shitty was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at Jack, who began to chuckle.

“But seriously, brah, I love you and you are a great guy. But next time you do something like that to someone, give a fricking warning or offer a protein-shake or set your timer for a breakout every 10 minutes or something! I did nothing and I feel like literally fucked into the effing mattress. Dude! I had no idea what I signed up for! I am not sure I want you to breed your children with Lardo. At least not unsupervised.”

Shitty was playfully punching and poking at Jack, who was giggling and halfheartedly fighting off his friend. 

“That's not fair! I had to do all the work and now you are complaining? Va chier, Shitty!”

Shitty gasped, made a comical expression of indignation and held a hand over his heard. He gasped several times, shaking his head as in disbelief and as if he was trying to find the right words. Jack grinned at him in assumed victory, but Shitty wasn't done yet. He looked at Jack with a crooked eyebrow.

“Brah, in that case, I'll have a nice long poop and an even nicer and longer shower afterwards. Just me and the bathroom having some quality time while my profanities throwing smart-ass of a friend patiently waits outside."

Jack's facial impression did something weird, but settled on irritated in the end.

“We can both use the bathroom at the same time”, he pointed out in his Captain-Voice.

“Nah-ah, bro. I mean, have you seen the state of my ass? And my neck? You leaked all over me with all kinds of spunk! I am more gross than you right now and you can wait, you rude barbarian!”, Shitty resolutely marched around the bed heading for the said bathroom. After a moment of staring at his best friend in disbelief, Jack jumped across the bed to chase for the other man. With his Captain-Face. But Shitty made a calculated move to jump out of his way, darting straight into the bathroom to shut the door into Jack's face with a crush, closing it with a silent click. And his best impression of maniac laughing for 5 minutes straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Want to read more? Let me know and find me on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Important: The characters are not mine, they belong to Ngozi Ukazu, please read her web-comic OMG Check Please! At least the story itself is mine, if that helps.
> 
> I try to get my stuff together in real life and started with writing again. My other stories are imcomplete (as you can see), but this is (already?) done. For my own entertainment I will update the story over the next few days (to see what happens :). I also got the rating under control finally and it is correct now, phew. Have fun, find mistakes and share your opinions. Bye!


End file.
